Hear Me
by ITouchedYusuke
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!Girl meets Boy, Girl likes Boy. The story of agnst, love, drama, and comedy all in one convenient package. She was your average girl...with a secret. What happens when she's dragged into one of the most troubling cases yet?yxoc
1. Unfathomable

I've never thought about being in love… I never experienced it. I didn't think there was any reason to. But when I met "Him", that thought changed. He changed me… For better and for worse.

It was a normal day for me. School, Gossip, Girl talk…and there's _him._ I never really fit in at school. I never talked to the other girls, or boys for that matter. I'm usually quiet. Then there's the chance of him talking to me, which is unlikely. Unless there's a case Koenma gave us. I guess he only talked to me because I'm there... I never really had much reason to talk to him either.

I was in class as usual. The teacher was lecturing on some battle that happened many years ago. I didn't care for it, I don't think anybody in that class did. Nobody I saw was paying attention. Some girls were passing notes to each other. Giggling as they opened up to read the scribble on the wrinkled paper. Some boy was chewing on his pencil reading a 'dirty' magazine inside his text book; that could fool anyone to thinking he was reading the giant book of bore.

Then there was Kuwabara who was just staring off into space obviously bored out of his mind. I looked up at the clock, wondering how much longer we have to sit here and listen to the teacher's blabbering.

Five more minutes…

I can endure that. It won't take long. I can just count my way up to a minute and then start over.

One…

Two…

Three…

What am I doing? This is pointless…

Before I knew it, the bell rang. The students stuffed their textbooks into their bags and made their way out of the door. Me being the last one… I slowly walked out of the dirty classroom… Clutching my bag to my waist. Maybe he's here today? I shook my head at the thought. The hall was flooded with students, all talking to one another. It all came to me as fuzz. A giant wave of voices that I couldn't understand, like they were all speaking a different language.

I stood there, looking dumb founded. Like I've never been to this school or something. I looked to the left… then the right. It was the lunch hour so everyone was scattering about. I hated this time of day. It's the time of day where it makes me think. I decided to just walk up to the roof of the school. It'll let me escape the talking amongst the students.

Plus…there wouldn't be any chance that he would be up there. He hardly ever comes to school…Boy, was I wrong?

I finally reached the top of the flight of stairs, which led to my destination. I reached for the dirty knob and twisted it, pushing the door open, letting the sunlight flood my vision. It was a warm day… a sunny day… I wiped my eyes to clear my vision, and closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh, taking in some of the warm air as I went to inhale. I couldn't help but to put on a smile.

I walked to the cement curb against the wall, letting my book bag fall with a thud. I sat down; resting my elbows on my knees while my hands supported my head. I stared out into the open for a bit. Damn…it really is a nice day. I was lost in thought, until a voice interrupted me.

"So…did you come up here to look at the view or are you just wanting to visit?"

I blinked. Oh no…

I turned to see who it was, even though I had a pretty good guess. I hate always being right… "Wanted to escape from everything…" I replied. He smirked at me, fixing up his gelled hair. "Now you know how it is for me everyday" He sighed. I couldn't tell if he was bored or upset that I was here. I smiled nervously, looking away from him. This was awkward… We never talk. Not unless it's a case…

I could hear the blood rushing in my ears… My heart was pounding so hard that I couldn't hear myself think! This was a nightmare… I know I'm going to blow something.

He jumped down from the building, sitting down next to me. I stiffened.

"So…"

"So…."

Yep, this is awkward. I didn't dare to look at him. I kept staring off into space. I could feel his eyes on me. That or away from me… I couldn't tell which. It was blurry. But I'm not going to make sure if I'm right or wrong. My hands now clenched fists on the pavement, my knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry… I should get going." I blurted out, abruptly standing up walking away as fast as I can. I felt his puzzled expression on his face from behind me. Good thing I didn't have to look, because then I would have fallen flat on my face. I finally reached the hallway that was flooded with the student body thanking myself for getting there quickly. I sighed to myself in relief. No one noticed my abrupt entrance, they were all too engrossed in their gossip with one another to even notice I exist. Today sucked…

The final bell rang and I couldn't be any happier. I quickly shoved my things into my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder and making my way out of the small classroom. I watched the students say their goodbyes, ahead of me was Keiko. I don't know why but she bugged me…a lot. And even if we never talked before, she still gets onto my nerves. I overheard her conversation with one of her friends.

"No way!" Her friend said

"Mhm! And then the teacher was like 'well now you have to write me a new paper!' I felt bad!" She bit her fingernail. "I do too! A whole essay down the drain!" He friend nearly choked. I rolled my eyes…that was the most pointless conversation I've ever heard. I finally got outside of the building, sucking in a big whiff of the warm air. The sun was setting in the pink and orange sky making the warmth slowly fade. I smiled. Another day has passed.

It took me about a half hour to get to my home. Also known as Kurama's. The sweet scent of freshly baked cookies filled the house followed by beef and noodles. Shiori must've come home early. She and Kurama gladly took me in as one of their own. Mainly due to the fact that I have nowhere else to stay. And Kurama wants me to attend this human school. I'm a half-breed demon. My mother was a demon of the Makai, and my father was human born and raised in Tokyo. After I was born, my mother passed away…and my father, whom never really approved of having a girl, left me for dead. I never really knew him that much…

"I'm home!" Kurama's voice called in the house. I heard the thud of his book bag hitting the wood floor. "Welcome home!" Shiori walked in, wiping her hands with a green wash towel. "Oh! Tsuki, you're home too!" she smiled to me. I smiled back, "Yeah, just walked in." "Well, Dinner's almost ready!" Shiori smiled at both Kurama and me and walked back into the kitchen. "How was school?" He asked me, taking off his shoes. "Fine I guess…" I said slowly, trying not to remember the 'Yusuke' incident. "That's good." He smiled.

I nodded and walked upstairs to my bedroom. It was the same routine everyday. Shiori must've cleaned up the place because my bed was actually made for once. The dirty laundry that was usually on the floor to greet me wasn't there. I could actually see my floor, which surprised me. I flopped onto the made bed messing up the neatly flat purple covers that protected the mattress. The ceiling stared down at me. I shook my head to wipe my thoughts from me rolling over and grabbing the small pink book, which lay on my nightstand. I grabbed the pen that was beside it and opened up to a new page. My hand began to move the pen fluidly on the page to write about the happenings of today. The ink fell onto the paper smoothly from the ballpoint pen. Clean crisp letters were now printed onto the page describing my interaction with the boy named Yusuke Urameshi.

I may know him in person. But deep down, when you think of it, I don't. It confuses me… and sends me down a road, which saddens me. It's not like I don't want to know him. No… It's quite the opposite. I do want to know him.

Today was a simple yet interesting day. I spoke to Yusuke for the first time in a long time. It's been quiet lately…

"Tsuki! Dinner!" Shiori called for me from downstairs. My fluid writing stopped. I shut the book gently leaving it upon the mattress, walking downstairs to see Kurama and Shiori sitting at the table. I put on a smile, sitting at my normal place at the long wooden surface…the end. The food was already upon a plate, which sat in front of me. The steam from the heat of the food reached up to my nose flooding my nostrils with a sweet scent, making my stomach rumble in hunger. The three of us smiled at one another and began eating. It was a quiet dinner… No one dared to say a word. The occasional clanking of silverware against the dishes echoed in the house. I felt Shiori's eyes shift from me to Kurama numerous times. Still, no one said a word.

After dinner I gathered the abandoned dishes from the table. It was my turn to do them tonight. I nearly dropped them all into the sink making a crashing noise. No one seemed to be bothered by it since I did usually every time I do dishes. I hated it…

I turned the knob above the spout, causing it to spew hot steaming water onto the dishes. The cloud of moister flew up to the ceiling instantly. The kitchen suddenly became hot. I sighed, taking a plate and started to scrub it clean. The soap suds falling onto my hand from the sponge. I did this continuously until I got the other side of the sink full of soapy wet dishes. I stared at them blankly, hating that fact that I wasn't done.

"Need help?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was Kurama no less. "No, I'm fine.", I turned around, continuing to attend the wet dishes, "It's my turn to wash them tonight. It wouldn't be fair if I let you help me. You did them last night."

"It's fine, really. I don't mind." Despite my rejection, he still grabbed a dishtowel and began to dry the sopping wet dishes. I looked at him puzzled, but then gave up with trying to not let him help. "So I ran into Yusuke on the way home…", He began, "Sounds like you two had a talk today at lunch?" He looked over at me. I scoffed, "More like an awkward moment." I heard his chuckle for a reaction. "It's ok, he didn't sound bothered at all."

I didn't respond this time, I just kept rinsing the dishes clean.

After the dishes were done, I walked up slowly to my room, resuming my writing atop of my bed.

I wonder if anything will ever happen… we haven't heard from Koenma in a while. I think it's been too quiet… It's not like I'm apart of the spirit detective business anyhow. So why am I feeling like I am?

I stared at the words that I wrote. I felt a sudden urge to just tear that page out. Instead, my pen continued to lay on the page, the ink slowly spreading out on the page in a circle, moistening the spot it rests upon. Then I realized… that there were no words to describe what happened today. It was just... Unfathomable.

_**To be continued in Chapter 2. **_


	2. Good Night

Some annoying beeping noise was filling my room numerous times. It was loud and obnoxious…and wouldn't stop. It startled me awake, shooting up from my sleeping position causing me to face my window, which blinded me with the morning sunlight. I felt the remains of dried and wet drool from my mouth to my chin. The beeping still continued. I wiped my mouth, looking down to where I was sleeping. The sight of my book and pen greeted me. My saliva on the bottom half of the page that I was somewhat writing on. I groaned, slapping the alarm clock, which screamed '7am'. The beeping finally stopped. Then I felt the whopping migraine that was followed by the annoying alarm clock. The words that were to be put onto paper were floating in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to write it down. It was like a secret I needed to keep, and not even my own journal was allowed to know. It confused me, but it needed to be left alone. It was a new day.

Downstairs the smell of a nice hot breakfast welcomed me. Kurama was already gone, and Shiori's husband was off to work. This has been the basic routine for a while now. It was always Shiori and I in the mornings. I wasn't hungry… I felt nausea turning in my stomach. I wasn't sick… I felt, guilt.

I ended skipping out on breakfast, walking to school slowly. The morning sun was warm… the sky a crystal blue. It was an ok morning until flashing lights and men in uniform blocked the sidewalk. They were surrounding a house. A cute house with a nice, green yard, and a swing set. No doubt the residents living there have children. The men frantically moved in and out of the house, carrying flashlights and medical equipment. The other uniformed men had clipboards and cameras. I didn't know what was going on until four men carried out two stretchers with tarps over them. Silhouettes of bodies were under each of the tarp. I cringed; feeling pained and sorrow for the victim's. I could only guess it was murder; since it's not likely they could have both died at the same time. The men continued to rush back and forth, taking pictures, gathering evidence, and so forth. I continued to look at the scene, I felt my eyes water from the sight.

"Pretty sad, isn't it? The fact that humans like us can give ourselves such a bad name…" I recognized the voice immediately. He came up next to me, his hands in his pockets, with his slouched posture. His hair was slicked back as usual, and it shined in the sunlight. His eyes also looked pained from the scene… "Yeah…" I nodded, looking back at the horrible image that was happening before me. Police cars were lined up against the curb of the cul-de-sac, their emergency lights flickering on the roof of the cars. Ambulances and fire trucks as well. One of the men ran past on of the stretchers, making the tarp fly off the head of the victim. I immediately gasped at the sight. The expression on the face of a woman was horrifying. Blood covered her face, her eyes, wide with terror. I squeezed my eyes shut, squeezing out a tear. "Hey… We should go." Yusuke put a hand to my shoulder, feeling my pain. I nodded and quickly started to walk. "Sorry you had to see that…" He apologized, looking down at me. "It's…ok…" I opened my eyes, clutching my book bag tightly, making my knuckles turn white. "Stuff like that really pisses me off." he began, "I'm supposed to protect the human race, and they go and do crap like that…" I gritted his teeth in frustration. "I mean, I'm punishing these demons, when humans are no different. They're just killing each other like a bunch of hypocrites!" I felt his tension…his anger. It was flowing off his body. I saw his jacket tighten up on him, seeing his fists clench hard. He then sighed, looking away from me. I looked away from him as well. "Not all of humans…are bad." I started. He then turned his gaze to me, "I mean. Sure, there are bad ones that need to go… but people are great." I smiled to myself. "I think…they just act that way to get attention…like a middle child… The eldest gets all the responsibility, and the baby gets the love… What does the middle child get?" I looked up at the sky, glaring my eyes from the light.

He continued to gaze at me, his eyes, low. The chocolate orbs glistened at my words, making him grit his teeth. I can't say I was accomplished of my small speech, but at least it can give him a different view on the scenario.

"Hmm…" He mumbled… I couldn't make out what he said, but I'm sure it was none of my business.

"So, anything new?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really…"

"Nothing?"

"Pretty much."

I gave up.

We got to school soon after our 'conversation'. He resumed his place at the school roof and I was wandering around waiting for the first bell to ring. Wow, today I got here ridiculously early. I went to my locker, getting a book for my first couple classes, and went to the gymnasium. It was abandoned as usual, so it was perfect to wait for the first bell to ring. I pulled out my notebook from my book bag, taking a pen to a blank page and scribbling pointlessly. No pattern to the direction of where my pen was going. Just random lines filling the page in a cluster. Soon there were bit blank spots left on the page that I destroyed with my non-artistic scribbling. I stared at the lines, trying to find a path where it ended. It was impossible to make out a direct path. Suddenly the gym was filled with obnoxious laughter. I looked to the door where I heard the noise, and found Kuwabara and his gang of friends.

"Man! We pounded them!"

"We sure did! Did you see the look on their faces?!"

They all laughed together, obviously in victory for some street brawl. Kuwabara had a big goofy grin spread across his face, chuckling his usual obnoxious chuckle. His orange hair, greased as well. His blue uniform lay perfectly against his body, looking comfortable. I shifted my weight on the bleacher chairs, hoping they wouldn't see me. It failed. "Hey! Tsuki!" Kuwabara waved. I nervously waved back, chuckling to myself. His friends turned to look to me as well, smiles all on their faces.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked with a puzzled look. I merely smiled back.

"Just waiting for the bell to ring."

"In the gym?"

"Why not?"

"It smells like…a gym!"

"Thanks for pointing that out…"

His group of thugs laughed at his remark. "Good one, Tsuki!" Okubo replied, giving me thumbs up. I only laughed back, wishing they would leave. It's not that I had anything against Kuwabara. I just didn't like his friends all that much… They reminded me too much of posers who want to give their selves a good name, and failed. Kuwabara was different; he didn't give me a crappy first impression when I first met him and Yusuke. Of course, Kuwabara talked to me more frequently than Yusuke.

"Well if I can't be in here, why are you guys in here?"

They all looked at me like they saw a ghost.

"We just…uh…. came back from the track!"

They all nodded to each other, making sure they all understood the lie incase anyone asked where they were.

"From a fight?"

"YEAH! I mean—No, we were running laps!"

I sighed, smiling and shaking my head in disapproval, "You're hopeless, Kuwabara.". He laughed in response, scratching the back of his head. "Hey have you seen Urameshi?" He paused, looking up at me. "Yeah, he should be up on the roof." I blinked.

"Thanks, Tsuki, See ya around!" They all ran out of the gym in a rush. I wondered what they were up to, but I'm sure it was nothing. I continued to draw in my cluster on lines on the blank notebook page. The pen was going dry, giving me scattered dashed lines on the page. I sighed, continuing to gaze at my 'artwork'.

DingDingDingDing

I jumped in my seat at the echo of the loud bell in the gymnasium. Class time. Yippee.

I got up from my seat, walking down the rows of the wooden bleachers, and onto the basketball court. The floor was nice and waxed, giving off a nice shine that reflected the lights overhead. I stared at the empty court, and shrugged it off, walking out into the hallway that was now bustling with students to get to their class. I wound my way through the crowd, finding the room that was my first period. The classroom was half-full seeing as how students are most likely grabbing their books from their lockers. I sighed again, sitting down at my desk and looking out the window. It was going to be a boring day as usual… Kuwabara and his gang of friends came in, still laughing at one another, sitting down at their desks near the back. Kuwabara sat behind me as usual.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Akashi snorted to himself. The class followed and quieted down, sitting in their seats in a proper fashion, like they were all in some high-class private school. "Now then, let's take roll." He snorted again while picking up a paper, which had the list of names in the current class. He read down the list before calling the names. "Ayano?" He called, followed by a 'here!'. This went on for about ten minutes, calling each individual student.

Once roll was done he proceeded in the day's lecture, turning his back to the class and writing things down on the blackboard like the students were paying attention. I tuned him out, staring out the window in awe. It was nice outside… not too hot, not too cold. The sun was shining brightly, and there were few clouds in the sky. It didn't feel right to be locked up in a school.

I continued to gaze out the dirty window when something down on the street caught my eye. Flashing lights of a fire truck zoomed by, followed by an ambulance. I winced, remembering the earlier events on the way to school.

Another Murder… 

I watched them as they hurried down the street. The cars ahead of them quickly pulled to the side to give them an open road. Their flashing lights and loud sirens; sending warnings to anyone up ahead. The cars that were now abandoned behind the racing medical, slowly resumed their place, driving down the street. I sighed softly, watching the hustle down below.

I wonder what he's doing right now… 

I decided not to bother him after classes were over. Instead I just crammed my books into my tiny, nearly dust-filled locker, and started home. The school was leaking out kids after the final bell. They all scattered to their planned locations, some in bunches, and some alone. I was in the 'alone' part. I started walking down the street towards my house. I snuck a glance back to the school roof, which was abandoned.

He must have left already… 

I found there was no point to me going home so early… it was only 3pm.

Exams are coming up…maybe I should go study? 

I pondered the though for a moment, and then set off in the other direction. I decided not to study because there was really no point in doing so. Sure, grades are important, but I'm not about to turn around and shove my nose into a textbook. But…what to do? I continued walking down the dirty sidewalk, behind some kids that were yapping about their day. Eventually I stopped at a bookstore to pass the time. I walked in through the sliding doors smelling the fresh scent of new leather chairs. It was quiet and not crowded. A couple people were in the store, searching through the hundreds of books on the many different shelves. The clean signs that sorted out the different genres of books looked brand new as well. The carpet was nice and vacuumed. The soft purple gave the room a warm, vibrant feeling. I sighed, wondering where to start. I looked to the shelf next to me, which read 'horror' on it. I shook my head, walking past the tall shelf and read the next sign. I started looking through the SciFi books, reading each title as I slowly walked down the aisle. Lots of them were alien related, or had something to do with vampires and werewolves, People morphing into obscure things. I shrugged off the books, and went on to the next aisle.

Romance…

I skimmed through the aisle reading the titles. Though this section interested me the most. I've never been in love, or experienced it. I felt there was no need for it to exist. Love only led to heartbreak and pain… and reading about all the 'love at first sight' and 'soul mates' amused me. One title caught my eye To Love and To Hate. I stared at the hardcover spine for a moment, and finally brought it out from its place on the shelf. The cover was a bit cliché. A beautiful woman was on the cover, long brown hair without gorgeous brown bedroom eyes, gazing at a dark haired man. His arms were draped over her slender body, a smug smirk across his face. His glowing emerald eyes met her gaze. The cliché part was that she was dressed in white, and he was dressed in red. Clearly symbolizing the angel and devil aspect. In both their eyes they were happy…yet…sad.

I was eager to see what this book was about, so I clutched it to my chest, and walked to an open leather chair. I sat down, opening the thick book to the first page. The words that were printed upon the clean white page were eye catching, and beautifully written; the tale of a woman who was a newly wed to her high school sweetheart. They were happy, and just bought themselves a new apartment in New York City in the states. She dreamed of having children and starting a family with him. Life was good…

I continued to read the story…engrossed in the beautiful form of detail and writing. It was more advanced than any other book that I've read before. There was a scene when she and her new husband make love… the amount of detail without going into too much detail was addicting. The words that described their passionate night gave the reader an idea what was going on… it gave a clear visual. I started to envy the woman…Her thoughts and words, saying she loves him, how much she adores him. It made me wish I had that…someone to lean on, talk to, hold me, …someone to love.

I was engrossed in the book for odd reasons…

The bookstore announced their closing for the night. Selling their last bit of books for the day to the remaining customers. There were only about two other people in the store besides me. Nearly I was one third of the way into the book. Tackled 220 pages. I looked outside the giant window seeing the dark sky. The bookstore closed at 11pm. I sighed knowing I'll get a hard time when I get home for being so late. I closed the book, seeing the spine now bent, returning the book to the shelf and walking out of the store.

A cold gust of wind greeted me when I walked out. The sharp cold wind nearly pained my throat from inhaling such a big gust of it. I swallowed, desperately trying to renew the warmth in my throat. Hardly anyone was outside. The streets were empty, the other stores on the street already closed, and the first batch of houses weren't for another few blocks. Great…

I started to walk down the direction of where my house was. Clutching my book bag tightly. Small little sprinkles of droplets fell from the sky slowly, in a light drizzle. The sidewalk was cold. My walk was quiet, the silence interrupted by the occasional cracking of dried leaves being crushed against the pavement by my weight. I looked around nervously to make sure I was alone, until a distant laugh caught my attention. I glanced back finding three men, scrubby looking, following not that far behind me. One was chuckling to himself. He was a large man, with some stubble for a beard, wearing a worn out white tank top and some scrubby dirty jeans. The other two that followed looked about the same way at the other. I turned around starting to walk a bit faster. I heard their footsteps as well, and they too increased their speed. I tried to ignore it, walking faster and faster but not to make it look like I'm going to run. They followed, quickening the pace. I knew for a fact now they were after me. Panic started to fill my stomach, and I searched for a way out. The first batch of housing wasn't for another 7 blocks…

I knew something was going to happen, I just knew it. I shouldn't have stayed at the bookstore for so long!

Among the long string of buildings on either side of the streets, I found a turn into an alleyway. I swiftly turned hoping they wouldn't see me. I turned to face the entrance of the alleyway, hoping to see them just walk by. My feet unknowingly started to walk backwards, sliding harshly against the ground. The moister from the drizzle helped me slide slowly back. My eyes never peeled from the entrance, starting to burn from the harsh temperature of the cold night. The men's laughter continued to raise in level as they came closer and closer to the entrance.

I'm doomed.

Before I knew it, three silhouettes of the men that were 'stalking' me blocked the entrance. I swallowed hard, trying to calm the giant lump in my throat. A cold sweat ran down the back of my neck as I continued to walk backwards, slowly from the large men.

"Now little girl, what are you doing out so late?" one chuckled, taking a step towards me.

"It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out here…" The other one grinned, taking a step as well. I still slid my feet back, one by one, until it hit something solid. I felt the blood drain from my face, the cold sweat became freezing. My eyes, as large as they were, tried to grow larger.

A Dead End…

They all grinned in unison, walking towards me slowly. One actually began to unzip his pants, while the other reached for me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to find the scream that was building inside my lungs.

"Come on, lovely. What do you say we have ourselves a good time?" He came closer. I tried to find the scream…it failed me.

"No…don't…" I gasped, clutching my bag to my chest. I couldn't bring myself to hurt them…even though I should.

Suddenly I felt myself lift off the ground in a blur. The three men suddenly sounded distant, their 'huh?' was far away from me now. I didn't dare open my eyes, but…I felt strong arms around my body, giving me relief that I was saved. The wind against my face stopped, as so apparently did I.

"You okay?" A calm, collected voice asked. I felt a pair of eyes gazing to my face. I slowly opened my eyes trying to regain my vision to see my savior.

"Y-Yusuke?" I blinked, shocked, yet embarrassed. He grinned. "What in the hell are you doing out this late?" he set me down to my feet onto the ground. I wiped my tears of frustration out of my eyes and looked at him.

"It was…a really good book" I muttered. And he laughed.

"Don't tell me you're becoming a book worm, too?" He smiled. My heart nearly skipped a beat. I shook my head from his accusation, disagreeing.

"I didn't know it had gotten so late." I looked up at the cloudy, drizzling sky. The small droplets of water made my face moist. Then it hit me. What was _he_ doing out so late? I looked at him and asked him, "Aren't you going to tell me why you are out so late?"

He blinked at my question.

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one who went into an alleyway to have wild crazy sex with three uh-guh-ley losers." He scowled, sounding out all the syllables. I glared in response.

"They were stalking me!" I responded, pointing back in the direction of the alleyway.

"And you turned into an alley"

"There was nowhere else to go"

"Right, Right. I still say you wanted to have sex with them" He shrugged.

"I DID NOT!" I shrieked.

He laughed, "it's ok, Tsuki, I'm just messing with you."

I crossed my arms, trying to figure out his expressions. He grinned back at me, his hands now shoved into his pockets. His hair was falling down due to the drizzle. I continued to stare at his face, half in awe, and half in gratitude.

He saved me…

The thought of that was enough. I sighed, smiling back at him. "Thank you…" I continued to look at him. He blinked at me, "For what?" I smile dropped in disbelief. Did he just really ask that? "For saving me." I pointed it out. He then chuckled, "I was just walking by…" He lied. I sighed and then laughed with him. Even if he's ashamed to say he did save me, he was bad at showing it.

"Come on. Let's get you home… Kurama's probably going to have a cow for you being home so late." He nudged his head towards Kurama's house. I nodded in response, following him to the house. We got there in no time, getting some small talk in on the way. He smiled down at me. "Good night."

"Good night." I said.

"No more stray men, you hear?" He patted my head playfully, ruffling my hair. I fought with his strong hand, eventually prying it away from me.

"Oh, let it go already would you?!" I shrieked.

He laughed.

"See ya later." He waved, walking away from the house, whistling to himself as he did. I smiled, walking up to the doorstep and looking back at him walking away.

It was a good night indeed…


	3. Rain

HELLO ALL! I don't think I ever properly introduced myself… hmm. Well I'm Rissa, AKA I Touched Yusuke, teehee. I just wanted to introduce myself and whatnot. Wow Chapter 3! I hope to make these chapters longer .. I tend to like, make them short. Boo… But anyway, hope you like Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the property. Yu Yu Hakusho is property of FUNimation productions, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, etc… I'm just a big fan ;D

WARNING: …Is there any warning for this chappy? No…but more Tsuki Yusuke love ;D

Enjoy 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hell waking up the next morning. It felt like I had run a ten-mile race the previous day. My legs were stiff and I'm pretty sure I slept on my neck wrong. It was a great morning indeed. Was it ever mentioned that it was a downpour outside? The streets were nearly flooded, and the wind was blowing pretty hard now. Bright flashes of lightning filled the sky followed by the loud angry rumble of thunder. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for something to fully wake me up from my coma. My mind drifted, thinking about what happened last night… never before had he been…so nice. He saved me…was he following me? Was he really…following me?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I jumped, startled by the loud howl of my alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. I immediately slapped the annoyance off, rolling out of bed. My legs screamed for me to lie back down, sending giant waves of ache through me. I winced as I gathered myself on them. Pressing my weight to my heels, I walked into the bathroom, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Man was that a horror to see. My hair looked like I'd been playing with an electric socket. Dark circles draped below my eyes. I could swear that dry drool was on my chin, but that didn't bother me so much. I grabbed my toothbrush, turning on the faucet and watered it down before spreading a good batch of toothpaste on the thick bristles. I slammed the brush into my mouth, scrubbing furiously at my teeth to get them clean. The water continued to run, draining any thoughts of last night away with ease. I continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror, slightly amused at how I looked. What the hell did I do last night? Get in a fight with a curling iron?

I spit out the residue of the toothpaste into the running water, watching it drain away in a swirl. I returned the brush into my mouth continuing the process of scrubbing at my teeth. Back and Forth, Back and Forth, up and down, up and down, side to side, side to side, spit. I scrubbed my tongue for a long time, getting any hint of bad breath away. I finished it off with one final spit into the sink; taking a gulp full of water and spitting it back out. I cupped my hands under the small waterfall, letting them fill, only to splash it into my face. The cold temperature shocked me, waking me right up. I rose, staring at my now dripping wet face. Slowly I brought a towel to my face, patting it dry. I sighed…

I walked back into my room, hearing another growl of thunder shaking the windows. The lightning flashed quickly filling the room with a bright light. I ignored it, walking to my closet to grab a clean uniform. With ease I took it down from the hanger, laying it on my bed. I ran my fingers down my shirt I was currently wearing to the seam, slipping them underneath to pull it up.

"Well glad to see you're up and at 'em."

I turned around to see who it was that was invading the room.

"Hey, Nice bra" He chuckled, a small blush coming across his face. I jumped immediately while pulling my shirt down as fast as I could.

"Yusuke YOU PERVERT!" I went to pull a Keiko and slap him, but he caught my wrist in a blink. His look was soft…and caring… it was different from how he normally would look to me. I looked back at him, confused. Was something wrong?

"…Sorry… I just…came to see how you were doing." He let my wrist drop. "You didn't look so good last night…and…I was worried. That's all…" He looked away from me. I could tell he was a little embarrassed from how he walked in on me. But, something was wrong…

Suddenly I sneezed. A rather loud sneeze I should add. He laughed in response. My sinuses felt congested all of the sudden. "Oh no…" I groaned, feeling that I, indeed, caught a cold.

"See, I knew something was up." He patted my head again. "You should get some rest… it's raining cats and dogs outside." He nudged his head towards the window. The rain looked like a waterfall against it, water making a pattern as it slid down the glass and splashed onto the windowpane. Lightning burst in the sky, flashing brightly into the room. I jumped at the sudden light. Despite my trying to ignore the storm…I was scared of them. He chuckled, pushing me back towards the bed. Then it hit me… he wasn't wet at all. His shoes were completely dry. His hair looked like he had just woken up as well. He was still wearing his uniform, the same one from last night…

"…You were spying on me, weren't you?" I looked up at him. He paused suddenly as if I caught him from doing something. That immediately showed me he was guilty.

"N-no…" He looked down, plastering a fake smile to try and convince me. I didn't buy it.

"You're a bad liar." I replied, smacking his shoulder away from me. "See? You're not wet from the storm. You've had to have been here a while." I pointed to his uniform. "And your shoes are completely dry." I dropped my finger to his shoes. He swallowed. "And you still have that dirt scuff mark from last night." I poked his chest where the dirt was clinging to the material. He was caught. "Care to explain yourself?" I raised my gaze to his eyes, waiting for him to reply. That same smile returned across his cheeks, "Your closet isn't that comfortable…" He chuckled.

"PERV!" I shoved him back as his laughter grew louder. I stormed out of the bedroom, hearing him follow me not so far behind. "So what? Did you pull a ninja and sneak into my room after you supposedly 'left' yesterday?"

"Pretty much"

"You're sick!" I stomped into the kitchen, grabbing the milk carton. I swung the cabinet door open, grabbing a glass, and began pouring the cold white liquid into the container.

"No need to get all pissy about it. I didn't do anything." He leaned against the counter casually, watching me. "You were in my closet…" I glared at him, bringing the cup to my lips as I began to drink the cold milk.

"That's it… The most I saw was a dirty sock on your floor… And those cute skirts you always wear." He scratched his cheek, looking away with a smirk. I felt myself blush at his comment. Not out of flattery, but of embarrassment. I don't know why I was embarrassed when he complimented me in…such a Yusuke way. Maybe I'm just not used to getting them. After all, this is the most we've spoken to one another… In this past week we've spoken more than we would a year…

Things have changed…

But… Why is it that he's suddenly so 'worried' about me? Surely, I can take care of myself. I've been a fighter… I always will be one. It's in my genes. My blood…

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me the cat's got your tongue now??" He leaned to me, trying to snap me out of my thoughts. I stared at him, still pondering his reasons. What could it be? Why so suddenly? Out of the whole year I've known him has he now started to talk to me?

I sighed.

"I'm fine." I chugged the milk down quickly, rinsing the glass in the sink, and returning the milk carton to the fridge. I sneezed again. This time, it hurt.

"Bless you." He smiled, giving me a napkin. I took it slowly, bringing it to my nose. Another sneeze attacked me. "You should go back to bed…" He walked out of the room.

I arched a brow, following him into the living room. He was headed for the front door, his back still turned to me. "Wait!" I nearly jumped as he reached for the doorknob. He blinked, looking back to me in confusion. "What?"

"…You…you can stay if you want." I murmured. I blinked again, staring at me. I dropped my gaze to the ground, the napkin still to my nose. "I mean…it's pouring outside. I'd feel guilty if you walked out in that…" I looked outside the window next to me. The same waterfall filled that window too. He smiled, "Alright… if you insist." He shrugged, walking to the couch. I smiled to myself, following him, sitting down with a fall.

A couple hours passed by quickly. It was now 1pm and the rain started to lighten up a bit. The lightning storm already passed, the thunder could be heard faintly in the distance. Playing cards were scattered across the coffee table in front of the couch. Video game controllers were on the floor in front of us. Boxes of different board games were spread out on the floor next to the cabinet that they were supposed to be in. We had a rainy day game fest. And neither of them was that entertaining…

Yusuke never liked board games. He got frustrated easily with the card games. And he always lost on the video games. So needless to say, we didn't play them for that long. The TV was on some soap opera that usually plays during the day. The girl was crying over her love for a man who didn't return the favor. And the thing was…she was pregnant with his baby. But he loved her older sister. Was a sick story, actually. I don't see how people can watch that stuff. Maybe that's why it's put on in the early hours of the day when no one is home watching their TV's.

Yusuke let himself yell at the TV about how stupid it was. Occasionally throwing a pillow at the television, making the entertainment center rattle at the impact.

"That's stupid! Yeah, you, GUY! You're Stupid! She's crazy hot! Can't you see that!?" He growled, glaring at the TV, as the bad acting television show continued. Once the commercials aired he acted like nothing even happened. "…That looks like crap." He commented on some new restaurant commercial. He seemed to have a say for anything that flashed across the screen. I couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was just trying to be a smart alleck as usual. I didn't mind it really. I sat on the opposite side of the couch, hugging a pillow between my chest and my knees. I let a small chuckle escape me at some of his comments. Despite how stupid they may have been they still made me laugh. He sat in a slump on the other side of the couch, letting his arm lay lazily upon the armrest, and a leg was across the middle of the couch while the other laid a lump on the floor. His smug expression at the TV showed me he was bored. I couldn't really do anything about it since he wouldn't play any of the games I suggested. There was nothing else to do… I didn't want him to leave though… I liked his company. This sure beats the hell out of school, that's for sure.

He turned off the TV with the remote suddenly. I blinked, staring at the now black screen. The TV hummed itself to a slumber. I looked over at him, wondering why he turned off the television. He smirked over at me. "I know what can make this day more interesting." He started to lean over to me that smirk never leaving him. I blinked, feeling the same familiar warmth that covered my cheeks. He got closer and closer, with no intentions of stopping. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but wait.

But…what was I waiting for?

His warm hand slowly met with my cheek, soothing my skin with soft circling motions of his thumb. I swallowed, watching his face grow inches away from mine. His breath landed on my face… I sighed, my eyes falling closed. I barely heard a chuckle from him. His body was now hovering over mine, his hands, caressing my cheeks in the most delicate fashion. I simply melted in the situation…was I dreaming?

I felt his lips on my neck, just below my ear. A sudden wave of shivers racked my body. I unknowingly arched into him, wanting more. His hot tongue made circles against the skin, nipping gently. This was bliss… I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was…so skilled. It was like he had done this many times… Then it hit me.

I opened my eyes, trying to push him off of me.

"Yusuke…Stop." I whimpered, pushing him a bit more. He paused, looking at me in confusion.

"…I…'We' can't do this." I couldn't look at him. I felt his disappointment on me. I stared at the side of the couch, which held us to the middle of it. He sighed, standing up from the couch and putting on his shoes. "You're right. I'm sorry…" He trailed off, walking out the front door. I sat up, staring at the door, hoping he'd come back.

It wasn't going to happen anytime soon…I blew it…

A Week Later…

I haven't spoken to Yusuke in a week since it happened. Since our 'living room' scene. Strange happenings had occurred since then though. A total of 4 murders in the past six days in the same area. Except this time, it happened in the middle of the night. I couldn't put my finger on a lead, and I wish they'd find one already… everyone was making such a fuss over it. It was the latest talk of the school, and I was getting sick of hearing it. Sure, it's depressing that innocent lives were being taken for one sick man's pleasure. But seriously…

School was empty… hardly anyone showed up. Even teachers asked to take the days off. It got to the point where the principal just decided to cancel classes all together. I'm not complaining about any of this, not at all. I'd just wish they would find a lead so that no one would be so paranoid about things. Days were slow. Today was Thursday. I had nothing to do so it seemed even more slow. I decided to go try my luck at the arcade in finding Kuwabara or Yusuke. So I picked up my coat and swung it over my shoulder and walked out of the house. The arcade wasn't far at all, couple blocks or so. There weren't that many people in there either. The smell of burnt pizza hovered in the building. The clings and music of the many different games were echoing in the air as if they were trying to overpower each other in volume. I scanned the building, hoping to see either of them. A certain yell caught me as Yusuke's obnoxious shouting to a game wasn't that hard to find. I walked over to him, taking a seat. He nearly jumped out of his own body when he saw me, "T-Tsuki!"

"Hey…"

"What're you doing here?"

"…Just walking by."

It was still awkward between us, since the whole 'living room' thing. I mean, who tries to make out with someone who has a cold!? I looked at him, then down to the game controllers which were on the brink of just shattering.

"You know, you shouldn't abuse games like that just because you suck at them." I traced my finger along the cracked red button. He growled, "I DON'T SUCK, THESE GAMES JUST CHEAT!" He came back at me. I laughed, "Relax, I'm kidding."

He then smiled, laughing with me. Now if felt as if nothing had happened not even a week ago. But for some reason…despite what HAD happened… I feel, closer to him. Closer than before… His smile was calming. His laugh was soothing… I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be than to be here with him. The arcade was noisy and loud… and hardly anyone was in the building. Yusuke went back to playing the game he was desperately trying to beat, but kept failing. I watched him, watching his fingers smack the red buttons on the dash. His eyes were focused on the flashing screen, gritting his teeth in frustration. His brows furrowed when the 'game over' flashed on the screen. "DAMN IT!" he smacked his fists to the dashboard again. "STUPID GAME!" He growled. I couldn't help but laugh. He acts so childish over the silliest of things. Then again…he acts childish period. He looked over at me with a confused look on his features. "Sorry!" I giggled, trying to stop my laughter. I failed.

I couldn't stop laughing. I was in a pool of hysteria. I wasn't even sure I was laughing at him or the game. Neither probably. The laughter just continued to pool from my throat without any signs of stopping. Until I heard a certain voice then my laughter ceased.

"YUSUKE!" a bubbly faerie girl skipped into the building. Her blue locks flew in the air every time she skipped. Her eyes sparkled with worry and delight at the same time. Her smile curved and caressed her cheeks. She danced towards us throwing herself into an embrace with Yusuke. "HELLO YUSUKE!!" she beamed, squeezing onto him. Yusuke struggled to get out of her hold, "GEEZ BOTAN, WOULD YOU MIND LETTING GO!?" He flailed. She blinked quickly letting him go. She giggled in embarrassment and turned to me. "Hello Tsuki!" She smiled giving me a slight wave. "Uhm...hi." I smiled back.

"Alright Botan, why are you here?" Yusuke growled, rubbing his temple.

"It's about your next case!" She pointed. Yusuke froze. "…My next case?!" he jumped. Botan nodded, her look suddenly turning serious.

At that point, I knew we were in for something big…

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - -

So sorry for the late update!!!

Conventions, Drama, and Work/:

But I'm back and I've FINALLY had some time to write. I came back from Ani-Magic and are currently preparing cosplays and whatnot for Anime-LA. I'll be able to hit some out of state conventions as well:3 let me know if you'll be at ALA! I'd love to meet some of my readers:3

To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Expectations.


	4. Expectations

Expectations can be a stupid thing… like how Botan expects us to know what the hell she was talking about

Expectations can be a stupid thing… like how Botan expects us to know what the hell she was talking about. She kept going on and on about how certain things lead to the case but didn't actually tell us what the case was.

"We understand about the murders…now why don't you tell us about the case?" I intervened.

"Oh Right! Well, that's the thing…we don't know."

"WHAT?" Yusuke jumped in, "You mean to come in, interrupt my game play, and then tell me you have no idea?!"

"Well, I mean to say we don't know who is behind it. That's all"

"Then how the hell do we know what to look for?!"

"That's the case…" I stated. He paused and looked at me like I was a traitor. I couldn't help but look away from him. Botan shifted her glance between the two of us then cleared her throat, "Precisely." I looked down to the cement floor. "You have to stop him Yusuke, and find out exactly why he's doing this! Innocent people are being killed."

"Okay, I get that. I just can't jump on it when I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for." Yusuke growled at her. "Point taken." She stated. She out stretched her arm and made her oar appear out of thin air, hopping onto it while hovering over the ground, "Well I better go report to Koenma, Try your best Yusuke. I'll bring news when I have it. Ciao!" she flew up into the air and disappeared from human vision. I sighed as she left.

"Damn it… So much for that vacation." Yusuke sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Guess we better round up the gang…" He turned and started to walk out of the alleyway where Botan had taken us. I walked behind him, sighing in relief as we hit civilization again. The streets were packed with people walking, the street vendors were busy, and the smell of food was in the air, which made my stomach growl. It was a typical Japanese city… Yusuke grunted and wiggled his way through the crowd of people while I followed in his steps. At one point I had to cling to his jacket just so we wouldn't separate. I couldn't help but stare at his back…his broad shoulders…the back of his neck… I seemed to be mesmerized by his figure. I shook my head, snapping back into reality to which I seemed to dread. Yusuke occasionally glanced back at me to see if I was still there. I simply smiled to him. He didn't respond…

My smile soon dropped after when he'd turn his head and not even react to what I was doing. Did I do something wrong? Not that it matters or anything…

We soon arrived at the Kuwabara Residence. I let go of my light hold on Yusuke's jacket, looking at the house before us. "HEY! KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled out. His loud voice echoed around us a couple of times, until you heard a response from within the house. "WHAT IS IT URAMESHI? I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Kuwabara yelled from his window on the top floor. "Get down here! We have business!" Yusuke growled.

"Can't it wait? Shizuru's been up my hide all day!"

"It's a case, you dumbass!"

Kuwabara then looked behind him, obviously convinced it was important enough to leave his textbooks. He then jumped out of his window, landing onto the ground before us.

"Alright, but let's go NOW! Before Shizuru notices!" Kuwabara pushed us out of the yard and passed the gate. Yusuke and I both somewhat resisted his inpatient push, but we still walked. Kuwabara continued to push us until we were some distance away from his home. "Alright guys…what is it?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke and I both exchanged glances before he started talking, "Ok so you know those murders that's been happening for the past weeks? Well…we gotta figure out who it is and why…" he said, putting his hands smugly into his pockets. "So…how are we going to do it?" Kuwabara looked at the two of us. I blinked at the question. Yusuke scoffed. "Well…what if we scatter around tonight and scout? I mean it's been happening on a nightly basis. We're bound to find something or someone." I suggested, they both looked at me like I was a genius or something. "Sounds good!" they both agreed.

Hours later, night had fallen… the streets were pretty much deserted. The homes lights fell to a slumber, as the night grew old. The after winds of the previous storm still lurked in light frigid breezes. I stood in the circle of our crew with a raincoat on. The others didn't seem to be bothered with the temperature of the air. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and myself were standing together. Kurama was talking strategy with the two boys while I stood there freezing my ass off! My teeth chattered repeatedly, my body shook from the cold, as my skin contracted and made goose bumps along my arms.

"You alright Tsuki?" Yusuke looked to me.

"I'm fine!" I answered with chattering teeth. He laughed at me and took a step back from the other two. He stood so close to me…I could feel his warmth. I unknowingly leaned closer to him…and he took advantage. I could suddenly feel his arm snake around my backside, around my shoulders, pulling me closer than I was. The same warmth spread across my cheeks at an instant. I was blushing… I looked down, seeing our feet together on the dirty, cold, cement floor. I couldn't help but smile a little. His fingers were strong…yet gentle. They applied pressure one by one from time to time, teasing with my shoulder… I leaned more onto him for more warmth… begging for it…

Then I snapped back into reality and pulled away from him. I could feel his gaze on me as I did this… I tried to ignore it. He dropped his hands to his sides, returning them to his pockets. My heart clenched at the loss of his warmth…what am I saying?

"So that's the plan. We'll split up into groups to track more area." Kurama stated. I realized I hadn't been paying attention at all.

Eventually we did split off into teams… Kuwabara and Kurama were together and I was stuck with Yusuke. I swear it was the most awkward moment of my life. I couldn't bear to look at him, much less talk to him. The night was cold, I was cold, and I'm sure he was too. We walked down this little street filled with residential homes. Majority of the lights were off and the occasional flashing windows from a television set was visible. All in all it was quiet.

I glanced at Yusuke from time to time, wondering what he was thinking. His gaze was elsewhere, softly humming to himself as we walked. I sighed, looking the opposite direction.

Then he stopped.

"Yusuke?" I looked at him with concern. His gaze had turned cold, staring directly into the dark ahead of us. "Something's out there…" He whispered. My stomach immediately turned…it was like the feeling of on that big drop on a roller coaster… the kind of feeling that your stomach was going come out of your throat. And believe me, it wasn't a good feeling. Yusuke took a step forward and then looked to me, "Stay here." Then he dashed off. "Wait!!" I reached after him, and he disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly I saw what he did… I felt as if I weren't alone anymore. The area around me suddenly became darker than usual. The wind kicked up, blowing hard against my face. I stood my ground. The feeling of nausea filled my head, my stomach churning. My eyes quickly shifted to see if anything or anyone was visible. And then, out of the darkness, an even darker figure was lurking. A cold sweat ran down the back of my neck, goose bumps began to form on my arms… paranoia filled me. It wasn't Yusuke… it was much larger. Almost…not human. Panic, Fear…it all came to me at once. I took a step back, but the figure in front of me suddenly lunged. I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly. Then I felt the sensation of being lifted off the solid ground.

I opened my eyes and everything around me was a blur. I gasped for air, trying to feel relieved at the thought of me being saved. But I couldn't put my finger on it yet. A tight arm was around my waist, holding me in place as we continued to zoom. Then we stopped and I heard a familiar deep voice.

"Always getting into trouble…"

I looked up, seeing the fire apparition we all know as Hiei. He looked down at me, looking at my pathetic figure. I was on my knees at this point, dizzy from the ride.

"You could have been killed, moron." He growled at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was happy to see him…it has been a while after all. I heard a familiar voice in the distance

"Hey! Tsuki! Hiei!" Yusuke had come back. Hiei must've went the direction Yusuke took off to. Yusuke ran up to us, panting and trying to catch his breath. "jeez, Hiei, when did you show up?" Yusuke looked at the apparition. "Hn, since this pathetic waste almost got herself killed."

"Wait…What?" Yusuke looked at me.

"It was nothing. I just saw something in the shadows…and then Hiei picked me up." I explained. Yusuke looked at me in concern, "Are you alright?." I nodded, "I'm still standing and breathing aren't I?" I smiled, and so did he… God did that fill my heart up with warmth…

his smile was amazing.

"Worthless."

"Shut up, Stupid!" I growled at Hiei.

"Hey you two argue like an old married couple." Yusuke scratched his head and laughed, "Don't tell me you two ARE married or something!"

I gagged, "God no!"

"Then what is it?"

I looked at Hiei and sighed. Hiei's glance at me told me not to tell, but I had to. If we were going get through with this mission, Yusuke would need to know. Otherwise he would be on my back about not telling him, which is something we couldn't afford.

"Well?" Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently. I looked at him.

Hiei and I had tried to keep this secret for some time now. Only Kurama knew considering he's been my roof for sometime. We decided it would be best to keep it a secret for the safety of sanity. And so the gang wouldn't give us a hard time about it. But now was a good time to let Yusuke know.

"Yusuke…He's my Cousin."

AUTHOR'S CORNER:

Hello Sorry for taking so long to update. I thought I had no reader's and this ficcy was to be dead. But until I got an IM asking the next chapter, I started writing again. Well, Tsuki had her first encounter with the villain. I'm hoping to get the villain in soon. But I HAD to enter Hiei into the story. Woo! They're cousins! Anyone see that coming? I'm going to be doing a whole back story on them to get you guys more familiar. So that will be in later chapters. Also, more TsukixYusuke goodness in the next chapters! Read & Review please!! 3


	5. DejaVu

Confusion clouded my vision

Confusion clouded my vision. My head felt so light…I felt as if my body were spinning around one hundred times a minute. I was dizzy, nauseous and terrified. That same figure was in front of me, running. Despite the speed he was running, I didn't move. My legs were stiff, my heart raced, pounding against my chest as if it were trying to escape my body. My hearing was a blur…all I could hear was my incredibly quick heart beat. A cold sweat trickled its way down my neck, causing the hair to stick straight up.

I panted…no. I gasped for air. I was on the brink of hysteria. Then the figure vanished… it's silhouette changing, forming into another familiar figure. Suddenly, the room I was in turned on like a lamp. The room now lit, allowing me to see. Yusuke was standing there…his hand outstretched to me, silently asking me to come forth. I stared at him. My eyes flooded with tears suddenly, my legs started to run quickly to him. He stood still, awaiting my arrival… then I realized that I wasn't the one making progress… I wasn't moving, He was. He slowly went out into the distance, still outstretching his arm. I reached for him, the tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't find my voice… his body slowly faded before me, his lips moved but I heard no sound. He was gone…

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The room I was in started to spin. I was waiting for something…standing completely still as my surroundings moved. My eyes shifted in every direction they could possibly go, scanning the room. My breath slowed, now making it hard to breathe. I softly sighed of relief until a hand firmly grasped my shoulder.

….

My eyes opened as my heart raced once again. I found the surroundings of my room. My breathing was rapid, my body was covered in sweat, and my head ached. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on my surroundings and trying to comprehend where I was.

It was a dream…

I grabbed my chest, trying to calm my body down. My mouth was dry… I had been panting a lot… it had a cotton feel and taste to it. I was too lazy to get water… instead I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Was it a sign for something? What was with that dream?

It had been a few days since our night exploration… since my encounter with that 'thing'. Since…I told Yusuke the truth between Hiei and myself. I still remember the night clearly…

….

I_"Yusuke…he's my cousin." I stared at the look of what it had seemed to be shock on Yusuke's facial features. He stared at me in surprise. His mouth hung open stupidly, and his eyes wide. He looked between Hiei and I…trying to comprehend what was said to him just a second ago. "Wait…" He began, "So you aren't married?" _

"…_no." I said. _

"_And you never had a fling?" he crossed his arms, looking at the both of us. _

"_Hn, I don't have time for your interview, detective." Hiei growled at him, starting to step away. "Alright, alright. I get it." Yusuke shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked at me, I saw the slight disappointment in his look. "Well…we thought it'd be best…" _

"_Be best to keep things from me?" He lowered his voice, obviously hurt._

"_No…Well, not in that way. We just didn't want everyone to make a big deal about it…" I couldn't look into his eyes, now allowing my own to fall to the ground. _

"_Alright… if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you." He looked down at me. I could feel his gaze upon me at that moment. I crossed my arms, trying to keep warm from the cold night. _

"_Let's get you home." He patted my shoulder and gave me a slight push. I don't know what it was…but it seemed that he was hiding something. He was…nice… I_

…

The mere thought of Yusuke suddenly made my heart thump. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore it as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The reflection in my mirror made me remember the time…

I looked into my bedroom from the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and nearly ripped my closet door open, hoping to find him there…but he wasn't. The sight of my nicely hanged clothes greeted my vision, lightly swaying from the sudden burst of wind caused by the door. I frowned, closing the door and returning back into the bathroom, as I continued on my daily routine of getting ready…

…

He wouldn't leave me alone… he was flooding my head. His stupid grin, his laugh, his eyes…him! No matter how hard I tried to change my thoughts he'd always end up back on my mind. My heart raced, my palms became sweaty, and my breathing quickened. More and more of this occurred when I saw him on the rooftop of the school as I entered the front gate. I stared up at the roof, walking unknowingly quicker to get up there. I raced up the stories of the school, finally reaching my destination. My breath ceased, and he was sitting upright against the wall…sleeping. I bit my lower lip, slowly walking towards him and then sitting down. He mumbled something that was incoherent. I couldn't help but smile, becoming more comfortable around him. He mumbled again, only this time I did hear it. He said my name…

A sudden warmth spread over my cheeks as I looked down at him. His expression was soft…and peaceful. He looked as if he were in a deep slumber, enjoying what he was dreaming. I continued to look at him while he was asleep… I somewhat felt like a stalker or something, but that thought quickly faded from my racing mind. Then, it happened. He slowly fell to the side, landing into my lap. Needless to say the warmth on my cheeks now burned. I stared down at him with wide eyes. His head nuzzled gently against my torso. His breath was hot against the thin material of my uniform, warming my stomach up with ease. My breathing stopped completely. His face was…beautiful. His hair was soft to the touch. My fingers couldn't help themselves as they slid slowly through the jet-black locks. He moaned, trying to get impossibly closer. My heart raced at the sight of him. His lips looked soft as they slowly parted from every breath. This was bliss… I didn't want this to end at all. I continued to let him sleep upon my lap, stroking his hair gently as I'd listen to his mumbling. He slowly opened his eyes, looking stirred from the light. I ceased my movements. He looked up at me and blushed himself, wondering what was going on.

I smiled.

"…What?" He asked, still confused.

"I came up here and…well… you were asleep and kind of…fell on me." I couldn't help but giggle. He arched a brow at me. We stayed like this for a while… not saying a word…just staring at one another. The chemistry I felt between us was amazing… I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling.

"Tsuki? …" He looked up at me. I looked at him, giving him my full attention, my voice failing me once more. He then sensed my vulnerability, reaching up to brush his large fingers across my cheek. I pursed my lips as he did this. His hand now turning to fully caress my cheek. I smiled softly, leaning into the warmth of his hand. He sat up and resumed his spot next to me before he had fallen. I looked at him. He resumed back to caressing my cheek with the most delicate fashion. My eyes felt heavy… my gut turned.

He took advantage of the moment, and went for it. He caressed my cheeks now with both hands, pulling me closer.

It happened…

Our lips met.

I couldn't stop him at all… I was in a pool of bliss. His warmth consumed every ounce of me in that one kiss. Instinctively, I clutched at his uniform, holding him tightly against me. I needed everything… Our lips said it all. There was no need for words… Every emotion I felt I knew he sensed. He silently showed me his affections… and I accepted them. His tongue gently slid along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up to him, allowing him to explore my mouth. He was skilled…sending me into a pleasure high. I clutched at his shoulders now, wanting to be closer than humanly possible. His strong arms wrapped around me, telling me I was safe. We continued to kiss… for god knows how long. If this was a dream… I didn't want to wake up.

...

Night had arrived again. Yusuke and I spent majority of the day on the school roof… We hadn't really spoken, mainly macked. I was still on cloud nine, even when he was walking me home. We were walking hand in hand, playing with one another's fingers gently, stroking and caressing along the way. This all happened so quickly. I'd never thought we'd end up like this…

"We're here." He stopped in front of Kurama's house. I looked up at him. The height difference between us made me look really little… I barely came up to his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow…?" He added, smiling softly down at me. I didn't want him to leave… I wanted to stay the night with him… I feel so, complete when he's around. It's probably just a little puppy love.

"I don't want you to go…" I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey… I'll be here first thing in the morning, alright?" He leaned down and we kissed. The same feeling from before swarmed over me. We shared another long kiss, which it felt like an eternity… I loved it.

I nodded, turning around to walk to the house. Once I had reached the doorstep I turned to look at him again. He smiled his goofy smile and waved. I couldn't help but smile back.

It seemed like Deja-vu all over again.

--

Author's Corner;

Hey all Not much of an action chapter this chappy, but there's some Yusuke/Tsuki lovin' for ya. : I loved writing this...I'm such a sappy romantic. But don't worry action is on it's way. PLEASE Review 3 And. I should be updating the next chapter soon. Stay tuned!!


	6. Author's Note

Mkay so the immature post of 'bashing' this fic I found made me laugh hysterically

Mkay so the immature post of 'bashing' this fic I found made me laugh hysterically. Seriously, and I think because of that I've got readers who add this to their alerts.

I want you all to be honest, so post a review if you read for the story or only read to bash.

Next chapter on it's way too.

But I want to know so yeah. --

I don't care either way


End file.
